5DSBG049
"Flower of the Two Hearts - Part 4" is the 49th chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Summary As the duel between Cinnamon & Sakura and Tetsuo/Komeshi continues, the Signer girls continue their attacks on a path towards victory. As the two began to evolve, their spirits undergo Clear Mind and win their match. Then, an exhibition match is set up for the Twin Sacred Dragons as consolation for their earlier fight. Featured Duels Turn 6 (Komeshi) Cinnamon: 6 SPC; Sakura: 8 SPC; Komeshi: 6 SPC; Tetsuo: 6 SPC *Komeshi draws *Sets a face-down to end. Turn 7 (Sakura) Cinnamon: 7 SPC; Sakura: 9 SPC; Komeshi: 7 SPC; Tetsuo: 7 SPC *Sakura draws *Activates Speed Spell - Heaven's Draw; allowing her to draw 3 cards if she has 6 or more SPC and controls a Level 5 or higher monster. *Activates her face-down Evolutionary Synchro Wind, releasing the Level 6 and sending from her Deck: , and to Synchro Summon Starstrike Gale Dragon (2500/1600) *Activates , banishing Level 3 Gusto Gulldo and Level 2 to Synchro Summon (2200/800). *Activates Garudos's ability, by returning Kamui and Grif in her Graveyard to the Deck, to destroy Komeshi's monster. *Cinnamon activates Burning Impulse, flipping Komeshi's monster face-up and negating any Flip Effects it has. Komeshi's Gyroid is flipped face-up, and is destroyed by Garudos. *Sakura activates the effect of Gusto Dragon in her hand, discarding it and returning the banished Gulldo and Wynnda to her Deck to Synchro Summon Synchro Converter (2000/1200). *Sakura activates Converter's effect and changes Garudos into a Tuner monster. *Sakura performs (Heaven's Courage) and tunes her Level 5 Garudos and Level 5 Synchro Converter to Synchro Summon Lunar Dance Maiden Eria (3300/2600). **Activates Lunar Dance Maiden's effect, revealing the top 5 cards of her Deck and placing the same amount of Eternia counters on it. Sakura reveals , , , and . Because there were 4 monsters revealed, it gets 4 Eternia counters. **Due to its effect, all of Sakura and Cinnamon's monsters gain 200 ATK per counter (800 total); Starstrike Gale Dragon (ATK 2500 -> 3300), Phoenix Divinity Dragon (ATK 2500 -> 3300), (ATK 3000 -> 3800), Lunar Dance Maiden Eria (ATK 3300 -> 4100). **Sakura Special Summons Caam, Serenity of Gusto due to her Maiden's other effect (ATK 1700 -> 2500) *Attacks Ojama Yellow with Caam. *Attacks Komeshi with Lunar Dance Maiden (Komeshi: LP 2500 -> 0). *Attacks Tetsuo with Starstrike Gale Dragon (Tetsuo: LP 8000 -> 4700). *Sakura ends her turn. Turn 8 (Cinnamon) Cinnamon: 8 SPC; Sakura: 10 SPC; Tetsuo: 8 SPC *Cinnamon draws a card. *Activates , drawing 2 cards and discarding 1. *Activates , Special Summoning (1500/1200) *Normal Summons (500/400}} *Cinnamon tunes Level 2 Stauriko to Level 3 Monoloph and Synchro Summons (?'/?). Velphito's ATK/DEF become 2000 as the combined sum of Monoloph and Stauriko's ATK points equaled that amount. (Velphito: ATK 2000 -> 2800) *Activates Ascension of the Fire Star, allowing Cinnamon to banish the Synchro Material monsters in her Graveyard to Synchro Summon Flare Maiden Rikumari ('2100/1200); increased to (2900/1200) *Cinnamon performs Clear Mind (Phoenix Spirit) and tunes Level 5 Rikumari and Level 5 Velphito to Synchro Summon Phoenix Miko Flare Star (3300/2700). Due to Sakura's monster effect, its ATK increases (ATK 3300 -> 4100) *Komeshi activates , gaining 400 Life Points for every monster on the field; there are 6 so he gains 2400 Life Points. (Komeshi: LP 4700 -> 7100). *Cinnamon attacks Komeshi with Red Dragon Archfiend (Komeshi: LP 7100 -> 3300) *Cinnamon attacks with Phoenix Divinity Dragon (ATK 3300), which would end the Duel at that point. Komeshi discards Survivalroid from his hand to survive the attack with 100 Life Points (LP 3300 -> 100). *Cinnamon attacks directly with Phoenix Maiden Flare Star. (Komeshi: LP 100 -> 0). Cinnamon and Sakura win. Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters